riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eon Duo
The Eon Duo is a pair of Legendary Pokémon consisting of Latios and Latias, twin Psychic-Dragon-Types who are both classified as the Eon Pokémon. Known as the "Natural Healers" of the world, they are most often concerned with locating injured beings and providing assistance to them. History Team Rocket's Latios and Latias After the failed invasion of Four Island, Rocket agent Aulus Rufius put together a team of Rocket Agents consisting of himself, Gavin Braner, Quinn Cariu, and Krystal to seek out a set of Latios and Latias for recruitment. The team started out at Mossdeep, to seek out clues, and to get the aid of Tate & Liza to aid in their search for the Pokémon. Having already allied themselves with Team Rocket in order to continue operating their gym unimpeded, the twins agreed to tag along and assist in the search. After fighting their way to the top of Mt. Pyre, Tate and Liza were able to use their powers to locate three different pairs of Latios and Latias--one pair near Fortree, one close to Mossdeep, and another on Route 116. The pairs were all circling an object at their respective area, though Tate and Liza could not deduce what the objects were. The group split up after dropping Tate and Liza off at their Gym, with each member going after a pair. As soon as they arrived, however, the Latios and Latias took off, carrying strange stones with them towards an island north of Mossdeep--one green, one red, and one blue. After following them to this location, Gavin and Quinn attacked the Latios and Latias, though were stopped by Aulus. The lead Latios revealed that the group had interrupted a song, though Aulus, Gavin and Quinn, after apologizing, told the Latios that their intentions weren't to do so. They eventually managed to convince all six of the Latios and Latias to ally with Team Rocket, though the Eon Pokémon noted that any assistance that they gave would only come after they had finished their task. Sometime after this meeting, the Ancient Darkrai began to spread their darkness across Hoenn, forcing the Eon Pokémon to move the stones to an area just outside of Fortree City. In the process, the six Latios and Latias came into conflict with two of the pairs of Darkrai, and were defeated shortly after, thus rendering them incapable of finishing their ritual. Though left for dead, all six survived, and were subsequently tracked down and healed by Ariadne, Jamie Arthur, and Ethan Worth, the former of whom revealed that the stones that the Eon Pokémon had found were actually inactive cores for a trio of young Deoxys. Using the energy that they had already infused into the cores, Ariadne finished the activation process, reawakening the single-form Deoxys named Vili, Ve, and Odin. With the group all fully healed and their power restored, and after sending Jamie and Ethan back to Team Rocket's Rustboro base, the Latios and Latias pairs traveled to Lilycove alongside Ariadne and the other Deoxys, intending to use their combined powers to stop the Ancients from making any further progress. Unfortunately, even with the arrival of Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre, the thirteen Hoenn Legends proved unable to defeat the growing power of the Ancients, and were thus forced to flee after a grueling battle. Later, having recuperated from their injuries, the Latios and Latias appeared again to assist in the final assault against the Void Towers in Lilycove City and Hearthome City. The group split into two so as to divide their power amongst the attacking forces, with the three Latios heading to Hearthome and the Latias heading to Lilycove. The combined efforts of the various Hoenn Legendary Pokémon, Team Liberty, the Rocket Separatists, and Ho-Oh, as well as many others who joined in the assault, finally allowed the Latias and Latios to get their revenge against the Darkrai, as the Void Towers were successfully destroyed. In the process, the Ancient Darkrai were weakened enough to be defeated by those who had gone to fight them directly. Following the destruction of the Void Towers and the Ancients' defeat, the Latios and Latias returned to their travels, awaiting any further calls for help from Team Rocket. Latias Team Liberty's Latias WIP This Latias was eventually cloned by Liberty Executive Meghan Vert as part of her efforts to create the eighteen Power Suits. As a result of her experiments, it soon died, and the data gathered from it used to power the Psychic- and Dragon-Type suits. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:PokemonCategory:Legendary PokemonCategory:Pokemon in control by Team Rocket WIP Trivia * WIP